Yullen Romantica
by Alois Microwaved Ciel's Pants
Summary: Lenalee invites Allen, Lavi and kanda to her room to watch an Anime series. Wat is the seires and how does this affect them? Was this simple TV watching night really what Lenalee had planned, or was it a whole different thing alltogether? Yullen CRACK!


Heyo, I am back and writing this off the top of my head because I am having a writer's block. This is no good, because I am currently working on a story for a friend, and I cannot think of what to write. So here goes my horrid attempt to relieve a writer's block.

Story…

"Hey Allen, do you want to come over to my room to watch some TV with me? Lavi will be there too." Lenalee asked Allen as they walked down the hallways of the Black Order. Allen turned to smile at Lenalee. "Yes of course Lenalee! What will we be watching?" Allen replied to the happy girl. Lenalee smiled sweetly. "Oh, we will be watching an Anime series; it is one of my favorites." Lenalee stated.

Allen nodded. "Ok, I love Anime so this should be good." He told her. "Well, see you later Allen!" Lenalee waved goodbye and headed down the hall way to ask Kanda to come as well. There was no doubt she would succeed in forcing Kanda to come.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=That night at Lenalee's room-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"So, Lenalee, what're we watchin?" An excited Lavi asked Lenalee as she was putting the DVD into the CD player. Kanda was seated on the couch, his arms crossed over his chest, whilst Lavi was sitting on the other couch and Allen was resting on the floor, on a bunch of cushions, in-between the two couches. "Junjo Romantica" Lenalee stated, smiling to herself. She could almost feel Lavi stiffen behind her.

Lavi fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat. "Err, Lenalee, I have to go now, I think I hear Panda calling me…" Lavi told her before running out of the room. Lenalee smirked to herself. 'Well at least Lavi knows what he was in for…' She thought to herself. Kanda frowned; he obviously had no clue as to what Lenalee was putting on. Allen on the other hand was curious. He had heard of this Anime, but he did not know anything about it. 'Must be a good one if Lenalee says it is her favorite.' He told himself mentally.

He was wrong.

Ten minutes into the program and Kanda had frozen in place and shut his eyes. Allen could only picture himself with Kanda, doing and saying all these things. Oh, little Allen-kun had a dirtier mind than poor not-so-innocent Lenalee had. Allen kept glancing at Kanda; but this was not going unseen by Lenalee. 'Hehe, my plan is going perfectly…'was all the Chinese girl could think at that moment. The only thing going unseen by Allen (other than Lenalee seeing his little peeks at kanda), was the little glances that Kanda was sending in Allen's direction.

Lenalee sighed, she had just about had enough of these two only sending quick glances; she was going to take it too the next level. Pressing the pause button on the remote, she stood up and grabbed Allen by the collar of his shirt, ignoring the loud protests and attempts to get free. She lifted him into the air and threw him next to Kanda. Kanda grunted in surprise as Allen landed on his lap.

Allen had squeezed his eyes shut as he had landed on Kanda. As he slowly opened them, he realized that he was sitting on top of Kanda himself. Blushing like a school girl, Allen tried to get off Kanda, but found he could not. There was a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist. "Kanda what are you doing?" Allen whispered. Kanda smirked and replied, "Oh, I am just holding my Moyashi." Allen blushed harder.

Allen was about to reply, when he felt soft lips crashing down upon his. Allen was shocked for a moment, before recollecting himself and kissing back. Kanda's lips moved against his own as he sucked and licked at the other's tongue. They broke apart for some much needed air. Holding onto each other tightly, they started to breathe normal again.

All the while Lenalee was watchin, her eyes alight with joy.

"I love you." Allen whispered. Kanda held onto Allen closer, "I love you too, Moyashi," Kanda replied sweetly, well, as sweet as Kanda could.

"Kanda?" Allen asked.

"Yes, Moyashi?" He replied.

"It's Allen." Allen told the older boy.

Scowling, the elder of the two replied, "Fine, I love you, Allen…the Moyashi."

Allen frowned, but before he could retaliate, he was kissed again. The kissing soon led to touching, and then to the smex.

But both boys forgot this was Lenalee's room.

And she was still in it.

End-

Well I guess my writer's block should have dissipated by now, but I guess it has not. Oh well. I finally started the Junjo Romantica series; as well as, Death Note, Blue Exorcist and Black Butler. I chose Black Butler because I was desperate to know who 'Grell Sutcliff' was; now I do and he is my favorite character. :P. I was recommended the Death Note series from a friend; after turning down the offer on numerous occasions. It turned out pretty good. I currently have the first episode of Blue Exorcist on pause at five minutes through the video, because I felt like writing something. That something was this.

Peace Out.


End file.
